1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network bandwidth utilization and more particularly to optimization of network bandwidth utilization in a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network system capable of uni-cast, multi-cast and/or broadcast of information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditional broadcast systems, such as cable systems, require increasingly greater bandwidth to support the increased availability of programming, such as new cable channels, to subscribers. Other factors contributing to the need for increased bandwidth are the advent of high definition television (HDTV) and the enactment of digital must-carry rules. Traditionally, cable systems allocate fixed bandwidth to linear program material independently of whether customers are viewing the material at any time. In modem cable systems that may provide several hundred program choices at any given time, the chances that transmitted programming is not being viewed rises dramatically.
A number of techniques are available to increase available channel bandwidth. For example, digital transmission technology allows a number of channels, such as 6 to 8 digital channels, to be transmitted in the space of one analog channel. Statistical multiplexing can also be used to effect further bandwidth increases. While such techniques are useful in increasing the available channel bandwidth of traditional cable systems, further improvements in channel bandwidth are required to support increasing numbers of channels, high definition broadcast, and to comply with various regulations, such as digital must-carry rules that require cable systems to transmit certain programming regardless of their popularity or usage by the community.